Through the Years
by One More Disaster
Summary: A series of oneshots exploring Jason and Kim's relationship through Jason's POV as he loves her from afar. (Repost from my old account, Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts.)
1. Leave Her Alone

**Fandom:** _Power Rangers_  
**Pairing:** Eventual Jason/Kim; mentions of various other Ranger pairings  
**Summary:** A series of oneshots exploring Jason and Kim's relationship through Jason's POV as he loves her from afar.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize.  
**Rating:** T overall; each individual part varies, depending on the subject matter; a 'shot specific rating, warnings and spoilers will be posted for each one  
**Warnings:** Ranger related violence  
**Word Count:** 7,327  
**Author's Note:** So, this is a series of oneshots that I started a while ago. Back in '09, actually. I thought about making these individual posts in a forum, but I decided to go back to the original idea of just posting them as a single story.

When I first watched _Power Rangers_, I was a diehard Tommy/Kim shipper. Even when I first started getting back into the fandom. But then I actually rewatched the first four seasons and both movies, and I realized that I loved Jason/Kim more. (It was actually supposed to be in the _Turbo_ movie, but got cut when the movie got too long.)

I have fallen head over heels with Jason/Kim, and I have grown to be fond of the Tommy/Kat pairing as well.

Anyway, as the summary says, this story explores Jason and Kim's relationship through Jason's eyes as he loves her from afar, starting at the beginning of their friendship, through all the tests and trials they faced over the years, and ending fifteen years after the first Ranger team gained their Powers.

**Edit: **So, I originally posted this over on my other account, Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts, but I recently decided that I wanted to have everything on one account, so I've been deleting, editing and reposting all of my stuff here on this account instead. For the most part, it should all be the same. Some of the author's notes may be a little different, but that's about it. Also, I did end up explaining my reasoning for The Letter in one of the author's notes, which I forgot to do the first time around.

Anyway, let me know what y'all think.  
Fae

* * *

**Title** Leave Her Alone  
**Characters:** Jason, Kim, Bulk, Skull; mentions of Billy and Zack  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Nothing specific  
**Summary:** The First Meeting  
**Word Count:** 151/7,327

He stood, watching.

She seemed lost, alone.

He was supposed to meet Billy and Zack on the playground, but he couldn't draw himself away from watching the girl.

She's pretty, he thought.

But why? She was a girl.

He was only eleven.

Girls still had cooties.

But she still looked alone.

He saw Bulk and Skull. They went to her. Said something.

She started crying.

He didn't even realize he was moving. He had to help her.

It was what he did.

"Leave her alone." Voice hard. Fist clenched.

The two bullies knew.

They ran.

He turned.

"You all right?" Voice softer now. Didn't want to scare her.

She looked up, tears in big, brown eyes. Whispered, "Thank you."

He almost didn't hear.

"Don't mention it."

Silence.

Then, "I'm supposed to meet my friends on the playground. You want to come?"

"Sure."

They walked towards the playground.

Shyly, "I'm Kim."

"Jason."


	2. Only Fourteen

**Title:** Only Fourteen  
**Characters:** Jason, Kim, Zack, Trini, Billy; mentions of Bulk and Skull  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Nothing specific  
**Summary:** Jason's mind wanders during practice.  
**Word Count:** 248/7,327

* * *

Practice.

He should be. He was testing for his second degree black belt in the morning. He should practice.

His eyes wander to where _she_ was.

She was with Trini and Billy. They were laughing. He couldn't tell what about.

He was forced back to practice by Zack's hand, waving. He grinned sheepishly and tried to focus.

His eyes didn't wander. His mind did.

She fit in so easily. She and Trini were best friends. She didn't care that she couldn't understand Billy. She even got along with Zack, perpetual jokester.

And him.

He wasn't sure what their relationship was. He wasn't sure what he _wanted_ it to be They had been friends for three years. Ever since he had scared off Bulk and Skull.

They were fourteen now. They start high school in the fall. Maybe she'd be his girlfriend.

It made sense. She was head cheerleader. He was football captain.

But that was the problem. He liked her too much to do that. The other guys would destroy her reputation.

She would be hurt.

No, he couldn't do that.

Sigh.

He was stuck loving her from afar.

Wait.

Love?

Where had _that_ come from? He didn't love her.

Did he?

Maybe he did. He didn't know.

How _was_ he to know?

Zack's hand in front of his face, distracting him again, bringing him back to practice. Not before he finished that thought.

How was he to know if it was love? After all. He _was_ only fourteen.


	3. Tomorrow

**Title:** Tomorrow  
**Characters:** Jason; mentions of Billy, Kim and Rita  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Mentions of Ranger related violence  
**Summary:** Jason makes the decision to tell her how he feels. Tomorrow.  
**Word Count:** 227/7,327

* * *

Incredible.

That was the only word he had.

Sure, Billy could come up with a better word.

He wasn't Billy. Never would be. He was glad. He liked being Jason.

And the best word Jason knew was incredible.

A week after starting high school, he and the others became Power Rangers. The last line of defense between their planet and the evil aliens wanting to conquer it.

Six months.

Six months of being together, even more than before.

Six months of fighting side by side.

Six months of worrying about her in battle.

That part was hard. He worried something would happen to her.

Rita had figured out she and Billy were the weakest. He'd had to save them both. Her more than him.

He was afraid.

Not afraid of dying. If that happened, it happened.

No, he was afraid of losing her.

He was afraid that he would have to go on without her.

He was afraid he would never get the chance to tell her.

He should.

He had broken up with his girlfriend several months ago. Being a Ranger made it hard. Always running off. Never able to explain.

He was free.

She was free.

He should tell her. Before it was too late.

He sighed . Forced himself to concentrate on the lesson.

_Tomorrow_, he promised. _After the Karate tournament. After I win._


	4. Like a Brother

**Title:** Like a Brother  
**Characters:** Jason; mentions of Kim and Tommy  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Ranger related violence; spoilers for the _Green With Evil_ and the _Green Candle_ arcs of season 1  
**Summary:** Now that Tommy's in the picture, all he'll ever be able to do is be there for her; as a brother.  
**Word Count:** 250/7,327  
**Author's Note:** This one is actually kinda depressing. Why did Tommy have to move to Angel Grove?

* * *

_For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been.'_

He grimaced, reading the homework assignment. How well he knew.

He never got the chance to tell her. He had been going to.

Then Tommy showed up.

She had fallen for him from the beginning.

He had seen the look in her eyes and stepped back, letting her go after Tommy.

He only wanted her to be happy.

Now it was too late. Tommy asked her to the dance. She accepted. They kissed

He felt horrible.

It didn't help that he was responsible for Tommy losing his powers.

_If I had been a little faster. I could have saved the candle and Tommy's powers. I shouldn't have had to choose between them._

But he had. He had chosen to save his friends.

To save _her_.

He'd had to, really. He couldn't let them die. Tommy had survived, even if he wasn't a Ranger anymore.

But she missed him. She was always thinking about him. She put on a happy face.

He knew she was miserable.

He wanted to take her in his arms and make her forget.

But he wouldn't- _couldn't_- do that.

Tommy was his friend. He couldn't hurt his friend like that.

As much as it hurt him in the process.

Instead of telling her, being with her, he would settle for just _being_ with her. Comforting her.

_Like a brother_.

As hard as it was, that was all he could do.


End file.
